


Relations

by GreyLiliy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drama, M/M, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Megatron was a force of nature all on his own.





	Relations

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted on my Fanfiction.net account on May 1, 2013 as part of the collected work “Robot Relations - Megatron and Starscream” as Chapter 1. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 21, 2019. Original Author’s notes have been kept.]
> 
> Took a break from my original writing to visit the more fun and/or less intimidating world of fanfiction by sorting through some old work. I found an un-posted Megatron & Starscream fic and decided to post it because-why not? I've been in a Megs/Star mood lately anyway. XD
> 
> And then I made this a collection of one-shots in the event I finish the other little drabbles and short fiction I found in the same folder-or I might even write some new stuff. We'll see. Ratings will vary, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Relations
> 
> Pairing: Megatron x Starscream
> 
> Rating: M for non-graphic sexual situations, specifically for Transformers: Wire-Play. (Honestly, I think this would be safe under a PG-13 rating, but I like to rate things harsher on to play things safe with their guidelines).
> 
> Other Notes: I wrote this in January 2011 and have posted as it stood. I didn't re-edit/re-write anything, so it's a bit rougher than I'd like to see my writing now-a-days. It's almost painful to look at, but I still like how it turned out. Sort of like admiring old artwork. XD

It was times like this Starscream was well aware any attempt to overpower Megatron would be futile. It was as if every system in his body was overwhelmed by the sheer force of raw, uncontrolled energy. His servos clung to sleek grey plates on his back surely hard enough to scratch the surface but unnoticed by the mech clinging to him. A mech surprisingly in control considering that despite the rough play, the engulfing power, he had yet to leave so much as a dent in his second in command.

Megatron was a force of nature all on his own.

Starscream felt every system in his body release a deep shudder when the energy transfer peaked through the wires connecting the two of them together. Megatron's weight on top of him kept him from jerking about and held him in place; it was not uncomfortable. Starscream wasn't quite sure of Megatron's motives for meeting him like this on occasion. Perhaps the point was to remind Starscream of his futility in his take-over stunts. This was a mech who could take down Devastator by himself if he so choose and the authority he held in the berth only reflected that.

Though, Starscream wondered, a beating could do much of the same, so again, motives were called into question. Establishing dominance could have been such a motive, but Megatron had other methods for doing that as well from verbal assault to letting Starscream be humiliated in front of others. No, this was more intimate. Private. And Megatron had no illusion that had Starscream not wanted to be here, he wouldn't. Not willingly anyway.

Which lead to all sorts of other questions, why would Starscream be here willingly? To feel something? To remind himself that to kill Megatron it would take far more than strength? Or maybe even Starscream knew there were some battles just not worth fighting, including the consequences of telling Megatron 'no' for something so, unrelated to the war.

"Stop thinking so much." Megatron growled into the joint between Starscream's neck and vents. He breathed in the smell of oil and energon flowing just beneath his chin in slim tubing. "It's not that complicated."

"Says the mech," Starscream let out a tiny bit of static when Megatron's fingers dipped into the joint where his hip met the bottom of his cockpit. Starscream took a moment to compose to finish his sentence with a smirk. "Whose interfacing someone who tries to kill him on a regular basis."

Megatron had the nerve to laugh, pleasant sensation following the wires that lead to the seeker leaving him to shudder again beneath him. Megatron stroked the tip of the yellow glass thoughtfully. "I think this is the one case where your hatred for me is preferred." He dropped his hands from what they were doing to frame the Seeker's face, eyes burning with something quite close to utter abhorrence cloaking something else Megatron refused to speculate on. "Fear makes for a poor bedmate."

"Finally admitting you don't scare me?" Starscream replied smugly before getting a gasp out of Megatron thanks to blue servos finding just the right little dip in his plating to tease and press.

"Nonsense," Megatron chuckled before grabbing Starscream's hips and moving him forward with a shove to pull them both higher up on the berth. "You merely understand me well enough to know when fear is appropriate." Starscream huffed and tried to squirm a bit, but Megatron held him in place. "Despite your failed attempts at assassination and treachery, your supposed hatred of me, it stands that you probably know me better than anyone in this army.

"The others do not." Megatron continued as he grunted to Starscream's own pulses of energy. "I bring them in here and they cower, grovel, and beg of me to spare them or make it quick." Megatron tilted his head just enough to look the Seeker in the eye.  
"Much like you during the day, actually." Starscream returned the jab by snaking his hand under a plate and grabbing a handful of wires and _twisted_. Megatron grinned into the pain that rocketed through his wiring. "They would never dream of doing that, for example."

"It's not so hard to believe you're equally as terrifying in the berth as you are during the day." Starscream groaned. Megatron was doing that thing he liked with the spontaneous data bursts. Primus Starscream hated this mech. "I don't think they could take it."

They were close by this point, to where their bodies had exchanged and multiplied so many packets of data, energy and raw emotion from their very sparks that everything blissfully broke open into white before their optics. He never failed to reach this point while with Starscream. One of the few officers or Decepticons who realized this was purely recreational, sport. A need for intimacy with another living life form to remind himself of his own beating spark. "No, perhaps they couldn't."


End file.
